Electronic devices such as portable mp3 players or smartphones with data and music storage and playback options are popular and commonly used devices. A user listens to the audio from their device via a pair of headphones or ear buds that are connected to the device via a cable, or connect the device to speakers or a computer or laptop, the cable terminating in a jack or connector that plugs into a socket in the device.
It is common for the cable to be moved in various directions whilst setting up and/or during use. In addition a user may wrap the cable around the device for storage convenience when they are not using the device, to prevent it from trailing and snagging on other items. A user normally leaves the jack still connected into the socket when they wrap the cable, and almost invariably, as the cable is wrapped around the body of the device the cable pulls on the jack body and exerts a force at a sideways angle to the body and the cable connection. Frequently, this causes damage to the plug, socket and/or the cable connection and can render the device unusable. This is inconvenient and expensive.
The present invention arose in order to overcome the aforementioned problems and provides an electrical connector that permits variable movement whilst maintaining an electrical connection.